Broken pieces
by jin0uga
Summary: Two-shot. The huntress's gaze turned fierce. "What's wrong?" She spat bitterly. Weiss stood stunned at the animosity in Ruby's voice. The confusion and hurt on her face must have been apparent because the glare directed at her softened slightly, and Ruby leant back in her seat. "Do you remember, Weiss?" She asked quietly. White Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**Bold** – Narrative

_Italics_ – Flashback

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the kind of person who likes to have many things. <strong>

**But I only want the best.**

…**Does this make me selfish?**

* * *

><p>Weiss sighed happily as she sank into the water. Shutting her eyes, the heiress just took a few moments to bask in the silence and serenity of her surroundings. Her worked nerves slowly calmed as the heat soothed her sore muscles.<p>

Her work at the Schnee dust company never seemed to end. Paperwork upon paperwork still ended up at her desk every single day, and even though the White Fang had been abolished years ago, it seemed that accidents in the mines still happened regardless of whether she hired Faunus or human workers. Pushing the tiring thoughts out of her mind, the woman tried to relax.

The bathroom of the Schnee home was just like the rest of manor. Grand. Gold taps shone as the beams of light reflected off their shiny surfaces. A sink cut from marble stood proudly to one side of the room, directly beside an extremely high tech toilet which had more buttons then the average microwave machine. Also, the bath room was cordoned off by a large door of frosted glass and if one looked closely, they would have been able to see the delicate designs of snowflakes etched into it.

Weiss had hired a famous architect to design the door according to her few wishes, and it had turned out beautifully if she did say so herself.

The moment of silence broken by the sound of rippling water, her eyelids fluttered open, her soul coming back from the realm of peace. Humming gently, she began soaping herself. The scent of peppermint and lavender pervaded her senses.

She sighed slowly. She never regretted renovating her private bathroom. It was truly worth every lien she had spent on it. Her home was worthy of making her own parents jealous. Schnee's only settled for the best and her mansion was a glorious sight to behold, even for the heiress herself. The sight always sent a surge of pride through her.

Once that was done, she remained in the tub for a few more minutes before lightly rinsing and stepping out of the shower. Wiping herself dry and donning her silk nightgown, Weiss quietly exited the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom shared by herself and her long-time girlfriend, Ruby. Said woman was fast asleep in their bed, snoring gently as Weiss observed her relaxed features. It wouldn't be a far cry to say that the huntress had aged well over the years. Her once innocent features had sharpened when maturity hit, and carved them into a face that made both women and men alike swoon.

Weiss smiled and slipped under the covers. It was already extremely late and she was bone numbingly tired. The thought of getting up early the next day was enough to make her groan. Taking one last look at Ruby's slumbering figure, she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Getting up at the crack of dawn, the heiress went through her usual morning activities before setting out to her company headquarters. The moment she walked in, she was bombarded by a flurry of things to do as usual. The Schnee Dust Company was one of the biggest and wealthiest companies in Vale. This popularity was partially contributed by Weiss's part in demolishing the White Fang as well as her heavy support toward passing new Faunus labour laws.<p>

Of course, the company was brought to new heights with her own tears and sweat. Weiss had been able to succeed in where her father could not. His passing had been both a blessing and a curse. If he had been still alive, there would be no doubt that her relationship with Ruby would have been destroyed in a heartbeat. However, when Weiss had first taken up the reins as the head of Schnee, several of her father's high ranking employees had protested against it and tried to snag the company as their own.

Fortunately for team RWBY and team JNPR, their reputations were swiftly destroyed which allowed the heiress to ease into her new job without any other obstacles.

Upon entering her office, Weiss found another large stack of paper work waiting for her. Letting out a tired sigh, she slipped into her padded chair and grabbed a pen before beginning her work. The clock ticked away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy birthday Ruby!" I exclaimed with a flourish as I unveiled her present, a new luxury car. I smiled proudly. This car was one of the best in the market. Top of the line map systems and padded seats was what sold me on this particular vehicle. I had also taken the liberty of customizing it by adding Ruby's emblem to the side of the doors and painting it a crimson red. <em>

_After two years as the head of Schnee dust, my monthly pay had risen drastically, allowing me to improve both me and Ruby's respective living standards. I would have bought her something grander, but I had already gotten us a new house after our five year anniversary and once I saw this particular car, I thought it would make a splendid gift for my girlfriend. _

_Ruby gazed at the vehicle with a strange look on her face. "What…?" Her voice was weirdly monotone, something I did not understand. My smile faltered. "Well?" I asked. "Do you like it? I thought it would be a nice change after the past few years of mediocre gifts." I told her, referring to the present I gave her for her twenty second birthday. _

_My father had threatened to cut me off at that time and I did not have the luxury of splurging for her birthday gift. So, I recruited help from Yang and Blake and made her a small, plain silver ring with our initials carved on it. _

_The look on her face was worth the many burns I suffered while making it. _

_But in contrast to the pure happiness that radiated off her when I surprised her with the ring, Ruby seemed kind of…how do I put it? Disappointed? I bit my lip. I knew I should have gotten her something better instead._

_Ruby's face suddenly broke into a smile. "Yeah! I love it Weiss!" She chirped. With that said, she glomped me and buried her face into my shoulders. I blushed brightly but hugged her back anyway. _

"_D-Dunce!" I mumbled, tightening my grip on her waist. She laughed and let go of me and gave me a light peck on the cheek. "Come on!" She dragged me towards the vehicle. "I want us to try it out together!" I smiled and allowed me to be pushed into the car as she raced to the driver's seat. _

_But, if I had looked at Ruby's face more closely that day, I would have realized that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes._

* * *

><p>Her concentration was broken when a knock sounded at her door. Annoyed, Weiss looked up from her work to glare at whoever was on the other side of the door. "Yes?" She answered snappishly. The reply that came sounded meek and terrified. "M-Miss Schnee?" The worker trembled as she peeked through the small crack of the door. "I-Its already s-six pm. Y-Your calendar said that you had a dinner s-scheduled at seven tonight."<p>

Weiss huffed. This action made the space between the doors even smaller. She was surprised that the girl hadn't fainted where she was already. The heiress's glare softened. She glanced at the stack of paper work left. She had been working non-stop for the past six hours and there were still a sizeable number of documents left that needed her signature. Weiss turned her attention back to the door again.

"Cancel it."

"B-But Miss Schnee–"

"Just do it!"

The worker stumbled back when she felt a murderous aura radiating from her boss. Squeaking lightly in fright, she quickly mumbled a 'yes' before shutting the door and getting the hell out of there, leaving an exasperated woman sitting behind her desk. Weiss shook her head slightly. _Where do I find these people? _She thought sourly. Picking up her pen again, she began the monotonous task of signing papers once more. The evening orange sun faded into black as darkness fell over Vale.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black by the time Weiss had reached her mansion. She thanked the driver tiredly and lumbered through the doors, her eyelids barely open. Taking off her coat, she hung it on a nearby coat rack and headed towards the kitchen to get a cup of water. As she entered the dining room connected to the kitchen, Weiss stopped into her tracks as soon as she came across a slouched figure sitting at the long dining table.<p>

"R-Ruby?"

Weiss whispered in surprise. The red haired huntress stirred from her musings and tilted her head up to meet her girlfriend's eyes. She reeled back in shock when normally bright and vibrant silver eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

Weiss slowly stepped forward.

"What's wrong, Ruby?" She asked worriedly.

"What's wrong?" The huntress's gaze turned fierce. "_What's wrong_?" She spat bitterly. Weiss stood stunned at the animosity in Ruby's voice. The confusion and hurt on her face must have been apparent because the glare directed at her softened slightly, and Ruby leant back in her seat.

She asked quietly. "Do you remember, what day it is today Weiss?"

"D-Day?"

"Yes. From your answer, I'm assuming that you completely forgot." The woman chuckled bitterly. Then, she gestured to the many plates full of food littered around the table. Ruby's voice was strangely calm but Weiss could not help but feel dread creeping up on her.

"I…" Ruby began, "Cooked this. All of this." She said and pointed to the small cake in the center of the table. Ruby stared blankly at her girlfriend as Weiss slowly turned her head to look at said cake before freezing in place. Meanwhile, the heiress took one look at the modestly sized chocolate cake and felt her heart stop. Why, you ask?

This was because written on the cake in white frosting, were the words, '_Happy_ _12__th__ Anniversary_!'

Weiss stumbled back as if she had been slapped. Her eyes widened as the words began to sink into her numb brain. The guilt prickled at the back of her neck as she held onto the door frame, the events of the day beginning to sink into her mind. That dinner she had written on her calendar was actually…

"Fuck." Weiss mumbled. She buried her face into her pale hands. "How could I have…?"

Ruby gazed at her shaking girlfriend sorrowfully. Quietly standing up, she walked towards the doorway and breezed past the heiress. However, she stopped directly behind Weiss's figure, never once turning around when she spoke the words that made Weiss's world shake.

"We should…we should take a break."

The heiress spun around with tears in her eyes. "_Please_ Ruby, I still–"

"Still what Weiss? Love me?" Ruby finished for her. Her face was no longer one of anger, but one of tiredness.

"Then, you have a funny way of showing it Weiss."

"R-Ruby!" Weiss choked on her words.

Ruby continued facing away from her, leaving the heiress staring tearfully at her back.

"I'm not your first priority anymore, Weiss." She started. "Your company is. Tell me…when was the last time we kissed? Made love?"

"T-That's–"

"I still love you Weiss. I really do. But if we continue like this…" Ruby said softly. "I'm not sure if our love will be enough to keep us together."

With that said, Ruby began heading towards the stairs. Weiss could do nothing except stand where she was, the seriousness of the situation sinking into her shell shocked mind. Then, the huntress spoke again.

"I'll be sleeping in the guest room tonight. See you in the morning."

And like a ghost, Ruby disappeared into the darkness.

Weiss fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I got this idea suddenly. Decided to type it out. Hope it's not too bad. This will be a two-shot. The next chapter will be from Ruby's point of view. I tried writing the flashback in Weiss's POV so i hope it didn't confuse anyone too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Will I ever start an author's note without the words 'I'M LATE'? Maybe once I stop being lazy butt and get off my ass. :) I hope that this is a fitting conclusion to broken pieces. I have work tomorrow and it's almost 2am as I'm typing this so sorry for the spelling errors and wonky sentence structures. I will probably come back to edit some minor mistakes soon so bear with me guys. I'm not sure whether I should add epilogues so do let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading and following my procrastinating self! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The room was blanketed in darkness, the silence so thick that it felt as if it were suffocating the tired woman. Ruby lay on the cashmere bed covers, staring up at the ceiling blankly. She forced herself not to turn her head to the side, a reflex formed from her years of constantly checking to see if Weiss was by her side.<p>

She hugged herself tightly.

Ruby hadn't wanted for it to come to this. Nobody could fault her for doing such a thing…right? The woman was tired. Tired of coming home to an empty bedroom, tired of going to bed alone and most of all; she was _tired_ of feeling as if she was the only one left in this relationship.

Ruby had tried her best to be happy for Weiss. She was running the company the best she could and was doing a great job of it. Because of her girlfriend, Faunus rights had taken large strides towards their goal. For others, it was obvious that the heiress's company was her life.

But was it bad that Weiss was Ruby's? They had been lovers for a long time, partners for even longer. Ruby knew Weiss like she knew the back of her hand. But nowadays, as she slept in the cold, empty bed and dined alone in a large fancy room…she felt as if her partner had become a stranger. It was a strange feeling to live in the same house, yet being unable to see the person she longed for the most.

It was the worst kind of torture. Painful and bittersweet.

Weiss had always been someone who wanted bigger and better things. Ruby couldn't fault her girlfriend for such a trait. After all, it was what brought them up to this point. Her drive for perfection and dedication towards that goal.

But did perfection exist?

There would inevitably be more and more things to obtain and Weiss had dedicated herself to that. Hours upon hours spent in her grand office, signing this and that. But for what? To get a bigger mansion? A nicer car? Expensive jewelry? Ruby could not fathom why she needed these things. Because to her, she had already gotten what she wanted the moment Weiss had asked to be her girlfriend.

Yang had said that Ruby was easily satisfied. Was this a good or a bad thing?

Was it bad to be happy with what she had?

Did she need more?

Was she _supposed_ to want more?

* * *

><p><em>I stare up from my newspaper, my mind not registering what she just said. I swallow a bite of my peanut butter and jelly before speaking. <em>

"_I'm sorry, Weiss. What did you just say…?"_

_My girlfriend let out an exasperated sigh and placed her hands on her hips. _

"_Ruby, weren't you listening to what I said?" She said, clearly displeased with my lack of attention. I let out an uneasy giggle and shrug as she shoots me a death glare. Her expression smooth's over, Weiss flicking me in the forehead as she repeats what she said once more._

"_Dunce." She says with an undertone of amusement. "I was saying that we should get a house. The company has been doing really well lately, and we've just signed a contract with one of the biggest retailers in Vale. Since we're going to have extra cash, we should move into someplace better." _

"_But…" I look around our decent sized apartment. I don't really like the idea of moving out since I've gotten so attached to this place. The first home me and Weiss got with our own money since our graduation. It was in a relatively safe part of Vale, courtesy of Pyrrha, and I loved the cosines of the place. Sure, it was a little small. But I liked how I and Weiss have to snuggle up every time we sit in the sofa. "What's wrong with this one?" _

"_Seriously Ruby?" The heiress huffs again, taking a seat next to mine. She sips her coffee and grimaces. They probably put in too much sugar again. "Our neighbors are the most incorrigible people I have ever met the displeasure of meeting." Weiss bites out. "And our heater keeps breaking down! Not to mention that the road is so noisy at night. I can hardly get a good sleep." _

_I feel myself deflate at her complaints. Wow, I never knew that she hated this apartment so much. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to rent this place in the first place…_

"_But," I feel a soft hand cup my cheek, tilting my gaze up to meet hers. Electric blue eyes stare back at me and I can feel my cheeks heating up. "If you really don't want to move…I won't force you to." She tells me with a gentle smile. "I know that this apartment holds a lot of memories for us. I don't love it, but I don't hate it either." _

_My heart flutters a little at her honest words. Weiss pulls back her hand, a light flush decorating her usually pale face. I giggle at the sight which makes her shuffle in her seat; hiding her face behind the coffee cup. _

_I take one last glance at the apartment. Our apartment. I loved this place…but I loved Weiss more. I think she needs this. She needs to get to the place she once stood during her years with her father. I grinned and took her hand in mine._

"_Okay." I hear myself saying. "We can move out if you want."_

_Weiss brightens up immediately. "Really?" _

_I nod. "But, only if you let me choose the wallpaper."_

"_Deal."_

_To my immense shock but happiness, she picks me up and twirls me around. I sqeauk because I never knew she had so much strength, and because all this spinning was giving my stomach a panic attack. "Weiss! Put me down!" I shriek. She laughs and kisses me deeply; making me forget about the horrible vertigo I was suffering from a few seconds ago. _

_The smell of mint is subtle but calming, and I find myself burying my face in her clothes. Maybe this move was what she needed. She would probably be satisfied after this, I think happily as we continue kissing. _

_I didn't know how wrong I was._

* * *

><p>Sleep wouldn't take her no matter how hard she tossed and turned. The vision of Weiss, alone and crying in their bedroom was sending pangs of guilt through the huntress. No matter how justified she thought it was, Ruby didn't want to hurt Weiss.<p>

She loved the older woman with every fibre of her being. It was the reason _why_ she had chosen to deliver her such an ultimatum. Weiss would have to choose between Ruby and her company. Which was more important? Chasing after a goal which was impossible to obtain; or give up the goal entirely and focus on what's really important.

The huntress was rarely selfish. She helped people at the expense of herself sometimes, almost never asking for anything in return. She had always accepted the heiress's wishes as her own, going along with what she wanted or being happy for her by sacrificing her own happiness.

Ruby knew that this move was insanely selfish and was likely to cause Weiss distress, but it had been too long. _Too long_ since her girlfriend had wrapped her arms around her, _too long_ since they'd sat down and had a private dinner, and too damn _long_ since Weiss had made Ruby feel like she was loved.

The event earlier that night was the final straw which broke the camel's back. The entire day was spent slaving in front of a stove, baking and cooking all of her girlfriend's favourite dishes.

And for what?

For Ruby to see as the food slowly lost heat, for the cookies to remain untouched and for the chocolate cake to slowly sink upon itself?

Ruby Rose shut her eyes, fiercely blinking away the tears which had threatened to form. She would not cry. She would not cry.

She would not cry, _dammit_.

* * *

><p>"<em>For you, Ruby."<em>

_Weiss smiles and hands me a small velvet box. My heart jumps to my throat and I feel my eyes widening as I grasp the box in my sweaty little hands. "Open it."_

"_I-I…" I stutter and blush when she kisses me on the cheek. _

"_Go on, open it. Happy eighth year anniversary."_

_I fling the lid open and nearly drop the box when I see a huge, I mean HUGE, diamond ring sitting on what looks to be a silver band. How much did she spend on this?! I already felt as if she spent half of her company's assets on this gift alone._

_I hear my girlfriend giggle at the possibly expected reaction. "Read the engraving." She said with a sly smirk. I take out the ring very gently and peer into the band. The light glints off the phrase 'Schnee and Rose' and I let out a shriek of delight which probably broke the sound barrier. I still think that the gift is far too extravagant but those words just make me feel so happy. It's like Weiss's way of saying that we'll be together forever. _

"_Do you like it?" She asks anxiously. I turn to her with a huge grin on my face. "Like it? I love it! Thank you, Weiss!" I pull her into a kiss which soon turns hot and heavy. I smirk against her lips as the ring gets squished between us. I was about to tug her jacket off when she suddenly breaks the kiss. I stop in confusion._

_Then, she takes out a scroll and I realize that someone from the company is probably calling for her. She usually carries one with her since she's a business woman and all. However, this is the first time she's had to answer a call when we're having our alone time. _

"_Yes?" Weiss snaps when she picks up. I wince at her harsh tone, feeling sorry for the person on the other side. _

"_What?" She thunders, her face turning dark. "I can't believe this! What do you think I'm paying you people for? Forget it, I'll come down there and handle it myself. Keep them busy till then." _

"_Weiss…?"_

"_Sorry Ruby." She apologizes, already beginning to grab her things. "A few of our employees seemed to have passed slipped something to the press. They're clamouring our front desk and demanding to see me." _

"_But-t," I feel disappointment starting to grip at my throat. "It's our anniversary today." I tell her in a small voice. Weiss has this guilty look on her face and embraces me. "I'm really sorry about this, Ruby." She whispers. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." _

_I smile at her weakly. I guess it can't be helped…_

_With that said, she bids me a goodbye as she rushes out of the living room. _

_The room falls silent, and there is only the ticking of the large grandfather clock._

* * *

><p>Ruby felt something warm slip under her waist. She tensed for a split moment but soon relaxed into the familiar hold. She can feel someone's slow breathing behind her, feminine curves pressed into her back that stir her heart from their prison. The huntress doesn't say a word and just waits.<p>

Both women can hear nothing save for the creaking of the guest bed, and even then, it does the job of cutting through the awkward silence. The smell of mint and lavender fills Ruby's senses, and it makes her body shudder. It has been so long since Weiss had touched her. Scratch that, it had been so long since she had even seen her girlfriend awake, the heiress always coming in at dead hours of the night.

"I love you."

Ruby felt her eyes prickle with tears. "Weiss…"

"I love you."

"Don't do this, Weiss." She pleaded, shaking in the older woman's hold, wanting nothing but to bury herself in the comforting softness of her girlfriend's soft flesh. No matter how much she wanted to pull away, Ruby didn't have enough strength to execute her decision, her heart overriding her mind.

"_I love you_." Came the almost desperate reply. Something warm and wet touched the back of her neck, alerting Ruby that her girlfriend was crying. Something protective surged through her, and she instantly flipped her body around to face her. Weiss was dressed in her night gown, silent tears trickling down her cheeks.

The red haired huntress tentatively leaned forward, gently kissing the tear tracks on her alabaster cheeks. She slipped her own arm around the heiress, marveling at how intimate their position felt despite the negative emotions buried beneath their skins. "Weiss…" She mumbled sadly.

"Please Ruby." Weiss said, beginning to sob. "Please don't leave me. I won't survive without you. I won't." The grip on her waist tightened, and Ruby resisted the urge to kiss her girlfriend. "I don't care if I have to give up my company. I love you too much, so please. Please _don't go_." The woman repeated like a broken record, mumbling the lines over and over again, shattering what was left of Ruby's heart.

"It'll be hard."

Ruby whispered into her ear, her own tears beginning to form.

"Starting from the beginning. You won't have time for your company; you won't be able to buy all those things you wanted. I can't offer you anything else, but me."

Weiss continued sobbing quietly in Ruby's arms. The huntress waited for the reply with bated breath, the unshed tears starting to make her head spin. All their memories together flashed before her eyes. The very first time they met when Ruby nearly killed both of them in a dust explosion. The moment their eyes met in the forest. The moment when Weiss asked to be her girlfriend with a nervous expression on her face. The first time they made love in their dorm room, when Blake and Yang had gone out on a date.

And then, the silence was broken.

"I only need you, Ruby." Weiss whispered amidst her tears. "You're the only thing I've ever needed."


End file.
